


ready or not?

by flowercrownprincess



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Genderswitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownprincess/pseuds/flowercrownprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something weird has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ready or not?

The Kim siblings get turned into girls overnight and there's no other explanation for it.

 

“ _Shit_. Tae hyung looks so good.”

 

Jungkook was suffering a nosebleed seeing his boyfriend - now girlfriend actually - sitting there with the robe covering her whole body. Her two sisters were in matching ones with the oldest fighting off Hoseok's hands.

 

The boy was too curious and he couldn't help try taking a peek inside. Joonmyun scolds him for it.

 

“Stop it.” he whines.

 

“ _But noona_ , this is a one-time life opportunity!” begging with his puppy eyes - the secret weapon that usually gets the older to cave in - but Junmyeon huffs and just looks away. He couldn't believe his soon to be husband was this perverted especially since he's not in his right body the one he was born with right now, but the female version.

 

Junhong was quiet on the other hand, not really contributing to the conversation they were having besides shrugging when they asked if he has a guess for this cause.

 

Sehun wraps an arm around his shoulders. “It's okay—”

 

“Hands off of her before I swear to Buddha you will get a foot up your ass!” threatens Junmyeon. Her protective side kicks in.

 

Junhong hides her smile behind her hands as her boyfriend drops his arms, holding them in surrender.

 

“Sorry noona, I—”

 

“The same goes for you Jungkook. If you don't want to be banned from seeing Taehyung. You might as well _stop_ right now.”

 

He gulps in fear. “ _O-okay_ noona.”

 

Hoseok was laughing at his two dongsaengs but it all disappeared when Joonmyun targets him next.

 

“You think it's _funny_? You're already on one for the earlier actions you committed mister. So there's no sex if you think you're getting _some_ anytime soon.”

 

Hoseok's jaw hits the floor.

 

“You're _k-kidding_? ”

 

Joonmyun smirks. “Try me Mr. Jung.” getting up from where she's sitting at. She looms over him with her authorized figure and Hoseok shrinks back - afraid what she's going to do to him - but secretly she chuckles in amusement at his squirming.

 

“So, you should watch it.” she steps back and then she casually walks off with her fingers snapping. “Let's go you two. I think our cousin can help us get situated.” the duo follows the eldest out of the living room, leaving the dumbfounded boyfriends behind.

 

Hoseok cries. “Does this mean we won't have a wedding then?”

 

Sehun grimaces. “This fucken sucks.”

  
Jungkook runs a hand through his black hair, almost pulling it from frustration. “And we can't see them for how long exactly?”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao. such a lame ending.


End file.
